Unknown feelings
by Nyx's chosen girl of Vampires
Summary: As I looked into those golden orbs, I saw nowthing, nothing but an emotionless, icy stare, and I wondered can he ever love? Sess/OC
1. Chapter 1

Unknown feelings

As I looked into those golden orbs, I saw nothing, nothing but and emotionless, icy stare. And I wondered can he ever love?

Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own them.

--

Hello, my name is Akita Suzume. I'm just your average; weird fourteen-year old. I have 

dark brown hair that's really short (it's up to the nape of my neck in the back and to my chin in the front), I'm five foot five, and I usually wear jeans.

Well, now that I've moved to Tokyo, I have to wear a uniform in school, which consists of a white, green and red shirt and a green mini-skirt.

My first day was normal, well, except that I met another girl (which I had every class with), her name was Kagome Higurashi.

The next few days she wasn't there. For some reason school seemed to go by really slowly. 

By my last class I found myself watching the clock.

Then the bell rang and I left the room. Once outside, I decided that I would take the long way home.

As soon as I had that thought, a bright, blue light appeared out of nowhere.

I had closed my eyes, and opened my mouth in a silent scream. 

Then I realized that I was falling, so I opened my eyes to see the ground below me advancing quickly. 

This time I did scream.

--

Me: How did you like it?

Akita: What do you think! I was frikin fallin from the sky!

Sess: Quit your yelling wench before I kill you.

Me and Akita: '…..'

Sess: That's what I thought.

Me: Ok don't be too hard on me this is my first fic. So pleas R&R. Arigato! 


	2. Meet the Inu gang

Thank you to Neji love's Gaara 4-ever, Cilla2008, and mjbitz12 for adding me to their favorits lists and for the reviews!

And of cource, I don't own Inuyasha! (eventhough I want to own Sesshomaru) But I do own Akita.

--

As usual the Inu gang were searching for the jewel shards when they heard a scream.

"What is that?" Shippo asked pointing to a dot in the sky.

"Oh my god! Inuyasha, it's a girl!" Kagome yelled.

As soon as she had said that Inuyasha jumped and cought said girl.

Akita opened her eyes and saw gold and silver.

"Ahhh... Who in seven hells are you!!" she yelled while pushing herself out of his arms.

"Watch it wench!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Huh? Kagome? Is that you?"

"Ummmm...yea." she said.

"Hey, Akita, this is Sango the demon slayer, Miroku the monk, Kilala the two-tail fire cat, Shippo the fox demon, and Inuyasha the half-dog-demon." Kagome said pointing to each person.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine Lady Akita. May I ask you a question?" asked Miroku

"Sure."

"Will you bear my children?"

"LIKE HELL NO!!" Akita screamed as she knocked him out.

"Umm...Kagome? Exactly where am I?"

"Well you're..."

--

Me:Yay! Cliffie!!

Sess: Bitch

Me: Thank you

Inu:snickers basterd

Me: I know you are but what am i

Akita: An insane, arrogant shit ass

Me: Sounds like Fluffy

Sess: DON'T CALL ME FLUFFY

Kagome: shut up

Me: Kay! PLZ R&R Peoplez! thz!


	3. AN

**AN**

**Hey to all my wonderful readers this story has been discontinued till further notice. If you have any helpful ideas for this story plz review or send me ideas any other way.**


	4. Chapter 3: Mr Fluffy and wet dreams

To all my wonderful readers this chapie is dedicated to Water Flower 2009 for giving me an idea when nobody else would thank you. Now on with the story!^_^

"Well Akita, you're sort of 500 years in the past, during the warring states era. Hehe funny right." Kagome said while rubbing a hand on the back of her head nervously.

"What? 500 y-years!" was the last thing Akita said before blacking out. 'How am I going to explain this to dad?'

"Yo Kagome what happened with that friend of yours over there? She dead?" asked a hopeful Inu.

"No she fainted you baka, and SIT!" yelled a fuming Kagome "Anyone have any objections to Akita coming with us?" seeing their nods of approval she turned around leaving a certain hanyou in his shaped crater.

'Note to self, take that friend of hers.' Was the thought of a certain spider hanyou that was yet again trying to find their weaknesses.

-with Sesshomaru-

"Jaken, how about we play a game of toung twister." Asked a hyper Rin.

"Not now you silly girl!" screeched the imp.

"Oh come on Master Jaken. It's fun! Repeat after me. Red Jaken, blue Jaken, gold Jaken." (yes I got this from the movie or was it an episode)

"Fine. Red Jaken, blue Jaken, gold Jaken." Said the tired demon

"Wow Master Jaken, you're good at this game now faster! Red Jaken, blue Jaken, gold Jaken."

"Rin." Said a tall demon with silver hair and markings on his face showing his high rank as a lord.

"Yes milord."

"Stop those silly games and find yourself food."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." She said as she bowed and ran off.

"Jaken."

"Milord?"

"Watch Rin."

"B-but milord…" the imp stopped when he saw the glare that would mean death if he did not obey then he saw the smile on his lord's face as he left. 'I think I just shortened my life by a hundred years.'

-time lapse 1 week-

-inu-tachi-

"Inuyasha, could you please slow down we are tired. It has been a whole week without any leads of jewel shards or Naraku. We barely get a chance to sleep." said an exhausted miko.

"No way Kagome! We are not stopping." It was then that the wind shifted and he got into a battle stance putting everyone else on edge as well.

"What is it Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.

"Sesshomaru." Was the only word that left the inu-hanyou's mouth before charging at the elder.

"What the hell do you want basturd?"

"The sword is all I want little brother."

Due to everyone being locked onto the battle between the brothers they did not notice Akita waking up.

-Akita's P.O.V.-

'Who is that handsome man over there? Wait no noho baaad Akita bad.' She thought mentally kicking herself in the ass. Then she saw it his fluffy thingie. (snicker couldn't help it. Has anyone wondered what the hell that thing is anyways?)

"OMG! Mr. Fluffy is sexy. He'd make any woman have a wet dream."

At this the battle stopped and….

Haha. Cliffy. ^_^ I hope everyone liked this chappie.


	5. Chapter 4: Nuts make the world go round

**Hey thx to Water Flower 2009 and MorningStar101 this story is continuing. Oh and sorry about the cliffy but that was a good place to stop. ^_^**

-Last time

"OMG! Mr. Fluffy is sexy. He'd make any woman have a wet dream."

At this the battle stopped and….

-Now-

At this the battle stopped and Akita suddenly realized something.

"Uhh. I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Human why is it that you think so? And what is this wet dream you talk about?" asked a pissed off Sesshomaru. (sorry couldn't help his second question. Don't kill me 0^_^)

At this Kagome's and Akita's eyes bugged out. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A WET DREAM IS!"

"Hahahahahahaha. I guess nuts do make the world go round." Said a hysterical Akita.

"….." Was the very thought of every person on that field, with the exception of Miroku who's thoughts were along the lines of 'this woman is crazy and what does she mean nuts?'

"What? They do. They're big and round and it hurts to crack them with your teeth. And they make things taste good when you cook them with it." She said with and innocent look.

"Umm. Akita."

"Yes Kagome."

"I would suggest you run. NOW!" Kagome screamed looking towards a fuming Sesshomaru who was slowly losing control of his beast.

"Oh shit muffins." Mumbled a dumbfounded Akita who took heel and ran.

-Sesshomaru's POV-

'Who is that disrespectful woman.' Thought Sesshomaru.

'_**I do not know but she is intriguing is she not?'**_

'I haven't heard from you in a long while.'

'_**Did you hear her call us sexy?'**_

'Yes and did you hear her talk about biting nuts and making food taste good.' He said to his beast as he watched it tuck its tail to protect its sensitive package.

'_**We must punish the bitch. Show her how to respect her alpha."**_

'Then it's settled I will kill the girl.' With his last thought he chased the offending woman, to show her proper respect and send her to the netherworld.

At least that's what it started out as.

I know it's short but I ran out for a while.

WARNING: rape and bad language in next chapter


	6. note

To all my wonderful readers,

I am truly sorry that I have not updated any of my fics. This is because 1) two of my aunts have been diagnosed with cancer since my birthday last year and 2) I somehow got blocked from my site. I will assure you that I have many ideas for my fics and thank you to all of my loyal reviewers who have yet again given me hope!

Always,

~NCGV


	7. Chapter 5: you cannot run or hide

Thank you to MorningStar 101 and Water Flower 2009 for reviewing this chappie's for you guys! ^^

**Warning:** Rape and mild to moderate language. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

-last time-

'Then it's settled I will kill the girl.' With his last thought he chased the offending woman, to show her proper respect and send her to the netherworld.

At least that's what it started out as.

-now-Akita's POV—

'Shit why did I have to open my big fucking mouth! I'm so screwed.' I thought as I ran through the trees trying not to run head on into one or stumble and be killed by the rampaging demon behind me.

-normal POV-

Sesshomaru was running after the offending woman who had dared to insult him. As he sped past the trees his beast was sending him mental pictures of what they could do to said woman.

'_**We should make bitch scream. Make her wriggle underneath us as we penetrate her maiden hood.'**_

'_Nani? No, this Sesshomaru refuses to even think of pillowing with a ningen onna! Her blood will fell nice on my claws.'_

'_**No! We will take her. She may have insulted us but she is strong. Onna bear us strong pups.'**_

'_Silence I will hear no more of your mundane ideas!'_

'_**You will regret that. You will regret opposing me your beast. Must I remind you that I am you, so it is your mundane ideas as well. Remember what father told us as pups.'**_

_-flashback-_

"_Sesshomaru?" called a tall man with silver hair, dressed in the robes and armor of the most powerful of youkai._

"_Hai, chichiue? What is it?" asked a 12 year old Sesshomaru._

"_You are becoming of age my son. It is time that I tell you something." The Inu no Taisho said looking over his shoulder at his first born. "You are coming to the time in your life where your body and your beast will crave the touch of a female." He paused to see his sons reaction and was not surprised to see the look of disgust on his face. "At that moment you will want to plunge yourself deep into her heavenly gates seeking the time of clouds and rain."_(yeah I used a theory from Shogun)

"_This Sesshomaru has no need for such filthy actions."_

"_That is where you are wrong my son. How do you think you came to be, ne?" the dog general said chuckling at the blush rising in his sons face. "If you ignore those urges you yourself will never father a son. But remember, even if you're mad at an onna, she might just be your future mate. Always treat a woman with respect Sesshomaru."_

"_How will I know when I have found my mate father?"_

"_You will know when your logic tells you to kill her but your instincts tell you to thrust yourself home."_

_-end flashback- _

'Ridiculous. This Sesshomaru has no need of a mate now, especially with a filthy ningen bitch!'

Just at that moment as fate would have it Akita tripped over a root.

'Oh shit! Well it's a fucking perfect time for me to be wearing fucking short-shorts and a fucking skin tight tank top. Fuck this world it always shits on me. Why?' she thought as she heard Sesshomaru's footsteps get closer and closer. 'Well might as well kick my own ass into the netherworld.'

By the time Akita had started to get up Sesshomaru walks into the clearing, tokijin drawn and pointed at her.

"Anything you want to say before I kill you, ningen filth?" he asked stoticly

"Yeah, why don't you suck your balls and shove your dick where the sun don't shine. Better yet, go fuck Naraku." Akita said as she got onto her hands and knees.

"You will regret that onna." Sesshomaru all but yelled as he charged at her, sword raised, despite the yelling of his beast.

Akita knowing she just signed her own death warrant braced herself for the impact of the sword. When it didn't come she looked up into the red eyes of Sesshomaru's beast.

"**Do not bother running for you cannot hide from me. And don't bother screaming for no one will hear you."** Said the now aroused inu youkai.

"What do y-you want n-now?" she asked before being hit upside the head and flung over his shoulder.

A few hours later Akita woke up in a cave. As she looked around she noticed she was laying on a pile of furs. With confusion and curiosity over whelming her she tried to sit up only to realize she was shackled down.

"Oh holy fucking shit! Where the Hell am i? And why in seven hells am I naked?"

"Like I said earlier onna you cannot run and hide and you cannot be heard. You're in a cave." Said a half-naked Sesshomaru.

"Well no shit, numb nuts. I've figured that much out basturd!"

"You obviously don't value your virginity."

"Of course I value my lif….. Wait did you say virginity?" Akita asked in fear at what he was implying. Her answer came in the form of him removing his hakama and fundoshi.

"You will be my mate. You have no say in what happens except for willingly or not."

"You cannot do this! That would be rape!" she said now struggling to free herself from her binds only to be shocked.

"You cannot free yourself. Those shackles are laced with my youki, every time you try to get away my youki will attack your person." He said as he leaned over her "You have made your decision. The pain will be your fault not mine." He then thrust his hips forward into her ripping away her maiden hood.

"Ahhg. Please...stop." Akita pleaded sobbing when he did not stop, instead pounding into her even harder.

Soon he began to run his hand up and down her body, touching skin there, pulling a nipple here, and finally digging his claws into her hip as he came to his release biting her on the junction of her neck and left shoulder. The last thing she remembered was him pulling out his member before she fell into oblivion.

Okay peoplz tell me what you think. I have never written a rape scene before so don't kill me!


End file.
